Akemi and Hitomi's Pokemon Adventure!
by jolteonshocker
Summary: Mostly about two friends on their epic journey to stop one evil criminal.


Akemi and Hitomi's Pokemon Adventures!

That night all Hitomi could think about was if they could do the mission the next morning. Hitomi looked at Akemi, Hitomi's female Jolteon, as she slept in her pokemon bed. Akemi was the one who got her involed with the pokemon police in the first place. Akemi gave Hitomi the courage to go accomplish her dream of being in the pokemon police. Soon Hitomi just went to sleep in her nice cozy bed. That morning the two girls woke up. Akemi strectched her legs and got out her pokemon bed while Hitomi got out her bed too. They went downstairs to see the rest of the pokemon police members yelling and crowding the boss. Hitomi and Akemi went to join the crowd. "Everyone please stand back I need room!" the boss said as the crowd started to silence. "Now I know you guys feel as if this bad guy problem is a nuisance but I must send out my top recruits!" Hitomi raised her hand and she was instantly called on and said, "What problem?" "Jolt jolt jolteon(don't say that everyone will think your an idiot!)!" Akemi whispered to Hitomi. Hitomi hardly listened. The crowd laughed wildly and then the boss said, "It is not funny! I'm the one who picked her for the job yesterday!" Hitomi instantly was shocked, she didn't expect she would be picked for an job that she didn't know! The boss then said, "I can tell your suprised Hitomi, but your the best for the job! You and Akemi will move out at night when the enemy won't expect it." So that night Hitomi got ready and moved out to the eastern plains like the boss said. "Jolty jolty jolt?(You ready for this!)" Akemi asked. Hitomi answered with a nod. They left the forces and they went to the eastern plain, it was just a plain plain. Soon The duo was ready to capture a criminal. "The pokemon police can't stop me from stealing my soon to be Mewtwo, I already have Palkia." a mysterious voice said while watching the two from a far while hiding in a van, he wasn't alone he was with his Drapion too. They drove toward the two so they could kill them. The pokemon criminal knew that they came for him and he knew they were from the pokemon police, so he had no choice but to kill them. The battle was on.

The evil van was getting closer to Akemi and Hitomi, who were setting there until the villain arrived. Finally there the evil team was standing in front of Hitomi and Akemi. "Two little girls like you shouldn't be out here." said the villain. "Oh yeah, well we're on a mission for the pokemon police so what are you gonna do about it?" Hitomi asked. "Jolty jolt jolt jolteon jolty jolt jolty jolteon(Hitomi I don't think you should have said that)" Akemi said. "Why?" Hitomi said and at the same moment the mysterious character ordered his Drapion to stab Akemi. "Akemi!" Hitomi screamed while picking up her hurt friend. "I am the Pokemon Theif! Now give me that Jolteon!" the Pokemon Theif said. He quickly smacked Hitomi out the way to her Jolteon. Akemi got up and dodged before she was caught in the Thief's pokeball. Then she shocked him with Thunder shock. He fell on the ground and sent out his Drapion to fight. Drapion used both it's stingers but Akemi dodged them all swiftly. She used iron tail and bashed him on the head before Drapion could attack her. Drapion was hit so hard that he was confused and didn't know what to do. Hitomi got up and took out her handcuffs. "Don't you dare!" the Pokemon Thief shouted then sent out his Palkia. "What the, how did you steal a Palkia!" Hitomi asked as she was hit by the Palkia's fist, she was tossed 5 feet away. While Hitomi got up Akemi saw the Palkia that attacked her friend. She jumped over the Drapion who was flat on the ground after the iron tail, and ran over the to Palkia. Akemi was un seen until she used thunder bolt on that Palkia. Palkia fell down and it shook the plain. "You little stupid Jolteon!" the Pokemon Thief said as he kicked Akemi in the stomach. Akemi was knocked hard and layed on the ground where she landed and breathed heavily. Hitomi jumped on the Pokemon Theif's back and tried to bring him down. He shook her off and she landed on the ground. The Pokemon Thief kicked her while she was down. Hitomi was tired and didn't know what to do, she rolled up into a ball and waited until he stopped kicking her in the back. Akemi didn't know if she could get up she felt like she was dead. The Pokemon Thief stopped kicking Hitomi and went over to Akemi who couldn't get up. That's when a hero came to the rescue.

"You shouldn't do that to other people's pokemon." said a young man about Hitomi's age. "So what you gonna do?" the Pokemon Thief said. The young man showed him by sending out his Onix. "Onix can kill you." The young man said. That's when the Pokemon Thief knew he had to retreat back to his van. The young dude picked up Akemi and told his Onix to carry her and his Onix did. Then he went over to Hitomi and carried her back to his home.

Hitomi woke up in a sweat and looked at the body next to her which was Akemi, her Jolteon. Then she looked at the dude who saved her and asked him,"I need to get back to the Pokemon police base now!" "Jolty jolty jolteon jolt(Don't yell at the dude!)" Akemi whispered. "Oops." Hitomi said apoligizing to the young guy. "It's ok, besides I hear you Pokemon police girls are very good at what they do." the guy said. "Jolty jolteon jolty jolt(Is he flirting with you?)" "NO!" Hitomi yelled. "My names Hikaru, and your name is?" Hikaru said. "Hitomi and this is my partner, Akemi." Hitomi replied. "Jolty Jolty jolteon jolt(Nice to be with you, sir)." Akemi greeted. "Well if you'll be going back to your HQ I'll walk you there." Hikaru said. The two pokemon policeworkers agreed and went to the HQ. Everyone there was yelling wildly again like last time and this time was because of the welcome of Hikaru. The Chief settled everyone down and wanted to know if he would like to be in the police forces. He said yes and Hitomi and Akemi set up a bed in their room for him. "Jolty jolt jolteon jolt jolt(I think he's a little suspicous)." Akemi noted. "Well I think he's flirty and handsome." Akemi just rolled her eyes already thinking she would be the third wheel. Akemi got in her pokemon bed and slept. Hitomi got in her bed and started to close her eyes until Akemi and Hitomi woke up to see Hikaru just entering the room. "Where were you this whole time?" Hitomi asked. "Jolty jolt jolty jolteon jolt jolty jolt(May be flirting wth the Policewoman possibly)." Akemi said angrily. "I was doing nothing of the sort now if you don't mind I'll be getting some sleep." Hikaru said as he lied down on his bed.

The next day they all woke up and went downstaris and saw their boss ready to give them there mission. "Hello girls and guy, your mission was complete yesterday right?" the boss asked. "Well no because well that guy was strong and he had Palkia and well." Hitomi studdered. "Sigh, it's okay, you'll just have to go out there and do it again." the boss said. "I don't think he'll be in the same spot probably at a grocery market." Hikaru stated. Akemi was suspicous and said, "Jolty jolty jolt jolteon jolt(How did you know that)?" Hikaru didn't listen to Akemi at all mainly because he didn't understand her but also because she sounded as if she questioned him. "Well I guess you three are going to a grocery market but which one?" the boss asked. "The grocery market in Viridian City." Hikaru said. "OK then." Hitomi said as the three left the base.

The three arrived at the grocery market pretty soon. Akemi was staring at the pokemon goods, while Hikaru and Hitomi talked about their lives. Akemi smelled something wierd, it wasn't from the pokemon goods it was from...the Pokemon Thief! Akemi ran toward him at super speeds and launched on him and knocked him down. "AH! Get off me!" The thief yelled. Hitomi saw the criminal and made sure to arrest him. Hikaru blocked her. "Heh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hikaru said slyly. "What why?" Hitomi asked. Hikaru grabbed her by the arms and then tossed her all the way over to the orange stand. "Oooohhh." Hitomi moaned. Akemi was having a hard time trying to injure the dude until Hitomi came with the handcuffs but she didn't know her friend was tossed into an orange stand. The criminal slapped Akemi across the face when he got the chance and Akemi made the nearby employee and they both fell down. "Jolty jolt jolt jolty jolteon(Sorry sir I'm super busy)!" Akemi said as she was ready to go to the criminal and tear him to shreds, but the employee picked her up and went outside. Akemi was thrown into the back of the truck that the employee was heading for. Akemi got up dazed and extremely sore in her ankles. She really wondered why she was thrown there and she wondered why Hitomi hadn't shown up either. The truck soon was driving away.

Hitomi woke up back at the police center in her bed the boss in front of her and so was Hikaru. "You alright you'd had fell on something when we left the grocery store." Hikaru had lied. "I remember being tossed in orange stand by you in fact." Hitomi said still dazed. "Nonsense Hikaru would never do that!" the boss said. "Oh well where's Akemi?" Hitomi asked . "She ran away because of you." Hikaru lied again. Hitomi started to cry and took the covers and put them over her head. "Oh Akemi I'm so sorry." Hitomi softly cried.

While Hitomi was crying Akemi was riding in a shaky machine that apparently wouldn't stop bumping up and down. (Right now, the pokemon don't have to go Jolty jolt, for example, they can just talk like humans, it also shows the pokemon personalities better. Also because the pokemon will be talking to other pokemon and it takes too long to type what the pokemon usaully says after that. You still know that the humans still can't understand the pokemon except Hitomi, you'll figure out why Hitomi can do that later in the story, so read the story please.) "Ugh, this really sucks, I wish I could see Hitomi right now." Akemi whined. "I wish I could see Jonny right now too!" a Luxray said from Akemi. "What do you mean? You recently got captured too?" Akemi asked. "Yeah I did before you I guess. Oh yeah the name's Katsu meaning victory." "Cool my name's Akemi meaning bright beauty." "Heh nice. Anyways I wonder where we are going?" It seemed as if Katsu's question was immediately answered when the truck stopped at a big mansion. "Wow I thought where we were going to be total crap but I think may be they wolud be nice to us." Akemi assumed but wasn't sure. When the truck parked the driver got out unlocked the back door and picked up the two pokemon and set them on the ground, then he put a collar on them and clipped a leash to it. " What am I a Growlithe?" Akemi said even though the driver didn't know what she said. They all walked inside the mansion and what they saw inside was amazingly sad.

Hitomi got up from bed after she stopped crying and went downstairs and saw Hikaru chatting with a young woman worker. Hitomi wasn't very happy, she thought that Hikaru liked her too. Hikaru saw Hitomi and, "Hey how's it going sleeping beauty." Hikaru said. Hitomi felt like she was going to barf up chunks(not literally but she did feel as if she would throw up) because she never got a love compliment from someone she liked. Let's just say Hitomi was nervous around guys sometimes. "Not used to compliments huh? Mostly because you have nothing good about you." the young lady replied. "Uh, well please don't mess with me I'm not complete today." Hitomi said thinking about Akemi. "What do you mean buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Well I miss Akemi." Hitomi said. "You'll get over it, I've lost a friend before." the young woman said. "Is that why you turned out to be so crabby?" Hitomi said. "Yeah well whatever I'm out." The young woman just walked away. "It's ok Hitomi, oh yeah and nice remark back there." Hikaru said. Hitomi didn't say thanks or anything thoughts were swirling around her head and then she collasped on the ground.

Akemi and Katso was horrified as they heard whip cracking and pokemon hollering. They walked past mental pokemon which were inside cages. The driver who was wlking them took a whip out from his belt and unclipped the two pokemon from their leashes. The man hollered at them to go inside a room, Akemi and Katso was hesitating to go inside. "GO! I'll whip your..." the man continued but Akemi and Katso blocked the curse word out. The man held up his whip and was ready to strike their butts. "What should we do enter the room or not?" Katso asked. "We don't have a choice but to walk in." Akemi said. So they went inside the room. The inside was dark and hard to see but all their was tubes that were empty and the doors was wide open and a machine that looked like a dryer you see at a laundry mat(if you go to one)except with a lot of buttons. "You think that machine controls those tubes?" Katso asked. "Yeah may be." Akemi whispered back. Then the man cracked him whip straight on Akemi's thigh and then akemi saw an open wound with blood seeping out on her poor thigh. "Oh my you ok?" Katso asked scaredly. Akemi just shivered. The man yelled something about stepping in the tubes. "I can't do it." Akemi turned around to fave the man and she growled fiercely. The guy was going whip her again but soon a howl came out of nowhere and an Arcanine jumped out from the tubes and launched onto the man's chest. He bit his chest and the blood was bleeding through his t-shirt and the Arcanine tried to say, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Akemi and Katso understood and went past the man and the Arcanine on him. There were other workers in the mansion and they all had whips but the two kept running trying to dodge the workers and the whips. Akemi and Katso saw the door but it was closed so Akemi and Katso both burst through the door at the same time and they made it out alive. "Run they're still behind us!" Katso said as they both looked behind them. The ran even faster(by using extreme speed)and went into a thick forest with a road cutting through it so cars could drive through. The duo followed the road to civilazation(good civilization). The worker had failed their mission and as soon as tell the boss they would be the ones being cracked with whips.

Hitomi's dream was awful, it was all about this: One day Hitomi woke up in her house and she was only 6 years and went downstairs to the living room to take a cute little Eevee for a nice walk . That Eevee was Akemi before she discovered a thunderstone of course. Before Hitomi took Akemi for a walk she got a plate of pancakes from her mom, a very pretty 24 year old woman. Hitomi sat down at the table and ate her pancakes, she even sneaked a piece to Akemi too. When Hitomi was done eating she fed Akemi afterwards and Akemi ate her pokemon food happily. Finally the girls were ready for their walk but Hitomi's dad came inside almost dead as he plopped down on the floor after opening the door. Hitomi's mom tried to nurish him back to health and ask what was wrong. He said that being in the pokemon police was tough and he had been almost killde by a very top rnak criminal. Slowly after the story Hitomi's dad said good bye and died. Hitomi screamed and went up to her room to cry. Akemi gave her lick and then in the blink of an eye after that lick Akemi and Hitomi were now in the pokemon police to honor Hitomi's father, also Akemi was now a Jolteon. Then Hikaru came and was seen beating Akemi with a whip, Hitomi awoke from her dream and saw Hikrau bending down next to her. "What's up?" Hikaru asked. Hitomi got up and so did Hikaru. Hitomi punched square in the stomach and Hikaru fell to the ground. Hitomi was angry and wasn't going to let Hikaru get away with what he has done.

Akemi and Katso made it back to the police force in time to see the whole police force surruonding a body that lay restless on the saw what it was , it was Hikaru! But who did this to him? Akemi wondered. She then saw Hitomi being confronted by the boss. Was it Hitomi who had hurt Hikaru? Akemi wondered as she ran up to Hitomi. She jumped in her arms which were wide open for Akemi to jump in. "Oh Akemi I should have trusted you when you thought Hikaru was suspicious. He's not handsome to me any more." Hitmoi said to her pal. Katso was sitting down under a table, he was afraid of all these people. "Hikaru is not bad or suspicious!" the boss yelled angrily and everyone turned to lookk at the boss, including Hikaru. "If Hikaru was bad how come he didn't hit you back? How come he didn't yell at you for punching you? How come he is helping us with our missions, huh? I need your answer?" the boss said angrily. "Well he did throw into oranes and he didn't let me arrest the Pokemon Thief and in my vision he was beating Akemi!" Hitomi protested. Akemi wondered in her head again, Huh did she just say he was beating me in her visison. That reminds me of the time when those mean dudes were beating me in that crappy place, right? "Hitomi you are suspended for three days! Go home and look at yourself in the mirror and apoligize to Hikaru!" the boss said. "FINE! MAY BE I WANNA GO!" Hitomi yelled and left with Akemi still in her hands. Katso sheepishly followed. "I'm sorry Hikaru let's get you cleaned up." the boss said while picking up Hikaru and taking him to the hospital at the back of the agency.

That night Hitomi went wondering around with Akemi and Katso but Katso was trailing behind so Hitomi wouldn't notice him. "Akemi how could the boss do this? I thought he could trust me." Hitomi said sadly. "Well at least we are stil together, and let's prove to them we can arrest that Pokemon Thief!" Akemi said. "Right! Let's look for him right now!" Hitomi said happily. Katso was surprised, how could a human understand a Pokemon? Hitomi ran in hot pursuit every where with Akemi close on her heels trying to find the Thief somewhere but they stopped and saw a sword lying on the ground. Katso finally caught up and saw Hitomi pick up the sword gently by the handles. "Careful Hitomi that sword looks dangerous." Akemi said in awe. Hitomi picked it up and sliced it around as if she was fighting another dueler. "Wow Akemi now we are really ready for that Theif!" Hitomi said as ahe saw Katso crouching. "Hey a new pokemon too. I knew something was following us but I wasn't sure. Is he your friend Akemi?" Hitomi asked. "Yep he sure is and his name is Katso."Akemi greeted. Katso spoke up not knowing if Hitomi would understand her or not. "Hi I would wanna join your team if I may." Katso said. "Sure why not?" Hitomi said understanding him perfectly. "Well time to find the Thief!" They all said as they ran to find him and they knew exactly where to check.

The team ran back to the police organization and went to the hospital in the back. "GET OUT NOW!" the boss yelled as soon as he saw Akemi. "NO! I WON"T!" Hitomi yelled back while she pushed everyone out the way to get to Hikaru. "I know you know where the Pokemon Thief is Hiakru! Remember when you the suggested the grocery store and the exact grocery store!" Hitomi convinced. "Ok Ok I get it you wanna beat him don't you? By the looks of it you wanna beat him witha sword duel don't ya?" Hikaru said. "YEAH! And you better not lie or i'll chop you to pieces!" Hitomi shouted. "OK OK! He's going to Mewtwo's castle! I know because I'm his little assisitent." Hikaru admitted. "WHAT!" the boss gasped. "Yeah that's right! I'm going to go to Mewtwo's castle now! So see ya!" Hitomi said as Akemi and Katso followed her.

(Here it goes getting closer to the epic battle between Hitomi and the Pokemon Thief! Also who would win Akemi and Katso or the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo? Will the heroes survive or will the villains prosper? Find out now!) There they heroes were walking up to Mewtwo's castle, the steps were long and crumbly as if it would fall down all together. Yes, the three were scared, they were even shivering, but they had to fight there fears if they wanted every thing to be okay. "What will happen if the POkemon Theif does get Mewtwo?" Katso asked. "Then the Pokemon Theif would use him for evil. Who knows what kind of evil but it will be bad. I just hope he didn't make it already." Hitomi answered. They were up the castle steps and they entered the castle. There the Pokemon Thief was trying to convince Mewtwo that he was good and they could both rule the world together. "NO Mewtwo don't please he'll just make you a slave for him so only he'll rule the world!" Hitomi said. "No Mewtwo! Who are going to listen to insolent children or a reasonable grown man?" the Pokemon Thief persuaded. Mewtwo looked at the good guys then looked at the bad guy. "Well ruling the world sounds nice, so I'll go with the cool guys instead of idiotic children." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo used his psychic poweres and lifted Hitomi up in the air. Bit then Akemi was angry as he slammed Hitomi aginast the wall of the castle. Akemi ran up to Mewtwo and used Volt Tackle. Mewtwo just stood there without feeling any pain. Mewtwo used his psychic powers and slammed Akemi aginast the wall too. "Yes Mewtwo, yes take them out!" Hitomi bursted out of now where and unleashed the sword from her belt. She aimed it at the Pokemon Theif's heart and then she striked but noticed the Theif blocked the slash with his own sword. "NO! YOU HAVE A SWORD TOO!" Hitomi was astonished. "Surprise." the Theif said slyly. Hitomi lifted her sword up and striked it back down on the Theif's head. It hurt the Theif enough since he now has a cut on his head. The thief slashed his sword left and right but Hitomi dodged and slashed him in the knee the Theif blocked it with his sword and pushed Hitomi's sword away from his. Then he tried to slice Hitomi's arm and succeeded. Hitomi was hurt but she still had her arm she slashed left and right and the Theif sliced left and right and the duel grew more epic as they dodged or got more bruised and slashed. Meanwhile Akemi got up and whispered in Katso's ear, "Hitomi has her battle and we have our's which is Mewtwo, you ready?" "You bet!" Katso said. The two charged at Mewtwo with volt tackle, Mewtwo wasn't impressed but win he got with the attacks he was knocked off his feet! "Blasted pokemon!" Mewtwo said as he got up and used his psychic powers to lift both of them. Akemi tried to fight it and she was let free and so was Katso. "What the Heck!" Mewtwo said surprised that they escaped his power. "You gotta have love and spirit Mewtwo to escape!" Akemi and Katso said at the same time. They used Thunder on Mewtwo, which shook the castle and Mewtwo. The castle started to crumble and it leaned to the left and as everyone was fighting and didn't notice it Akemi and Katso used thunder again and again and again, and then the castle startde to fall. Everyone lurched back and forth and to make the situation worse a spark of electricity from the natural lightning had struck the bottom of the pit and made a fire! The flling castle with everyone in it was heade right for the fire.

Everyone screamed even Mewtwo was afraid. But then the moment drew closer as the castle was going to burn into flames. Soon with a struck of light opening from the sky a legendary pokemon came out and swooped up Hitomi, Akemi, and Katso. They watched as the castle burst into flames killing everyone inside. The legendary pokemon went back into the light it came out of and down below everyone saw a beautiful land with flowing rivers and green shiny grass. "Wow." everyone said with sparkly eyes. "I am Arceus, the lendary pokemon and the ruler of them all." Arceus said. "I found you guys and rescued you from being killed because of the radiation you each resembled, even though Katso just joined it was his destiny to." Arceus said. "What radiation?" Akemi asked. "Radiation is the thing you resemble which makes me drawn more closer to it, thaat's why I saved you. I only love good radiation, so I was even more compelled to come save you, the world wouln't be the same without your radiation." Arceus explained. "So what kind of radiation do we all resemble?" Hitomi asked. "Hitomi you resemble the courageous radiation,you are very brave. Since you are the first human to resemble radidation you are able to understand and talk to pokemon. Akemi, you resemble the loyal radiation, you'll always stick together with your friends and those you love no matter what. You, Katso, and Hitomi's bond is meant to be together. Katso resembles the determined radiation, you will never stop trying." Arceus explained again. "Wow." everyone said again. "Well I must say good bye to you all but I'm sure we will meet again." Arceus said as they went back through the cut of light into their world. They all said bye as they landed on a cliff. The team of Radiation now walked home to the base where they will shar their courageous story with generation to generation and beyond.

The End


End file.
